


Драбблы

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Драбблы

1\. fem!Занзас | Тсуна. Единственный раз увидеть Занзас в платье.

Сквало, ссутулившись, сидел на кровати и матерился себе под нос, разглядывая протез. Чертова железяка опять требовала ремонта. Еще ни одна механическая кисть не выдерживала дольше полугода того образа жизни, который вел варийский капитан и от которого отказываться не собирался.  
\- Этого недоноска, похоже, исправит только могила, – задумчиво сказала Занзас, глядя в спину Супербии – все позвонки пересчитать можно под белой кожей. И все шрамы – на ней.  
\- И в чем проблема? Места на вашем семейном кладбище много.  
Сквало злился. Мало того, что ему светили очередные «каникулы» в госпитале, так еще и рука нещадно болела. Причем там, где не было уже никакой руки.  
\- Заткнись, – Занзас душевное состояние ее капитана не волновало. – Савада собственным идиотизмом похоронит себя раньше, чем я соберусь его гробить.  
\- А ты собираешься?  
\- Мусор, я сказала – заткнись.   
Занзас прикрыла глаза, то ли думая, то ли засыпая.  
Сквало нравилось, что спать она предпочитает в его старой футболке. Дурацкой, с рыбьим скелетом, нарисованным на груди.   
\- Ты помнишь эту Кеко?  
Значит, не спит.   
\- Ничего особенного. Плоская и молчит всегда. Вроде.   
\- Вроде?  
\- Одна молчит, вторая орет и носит смешные шмотки. Так вот, Савада женится на той, которая молчит.  
\- Это говорит о том, что и у него бывают моменты просветления.   
\- Смешно. – Скало зевнул. Обижаться и намекать боссу, что она-то по этой логике погрязла в беспросветной тьме безумия, было вредно для здоровья и нормальной половой жизни.  
\- Значит, по-твоему, она некрасивая?  
\- Чего?! – Сквало удивился, причем вполне искренне. – А мне-то что? Я на ней не женюсь, это Савада…  
\- Мусор! – В Супербию полетело скомканное приглашение на свадьбу, доставленное курьером этим не слишком прекрасным утром. Небольшой листок дорогой бумаги с золотым тиснением сначала привел Занзас в ярость, потом в состояние мрачной задумчивости, плавно сменившимся показным равнодушием. Зато теперь, в собственной спальне наедине с любовником, она уже была в состоянии говорить о брачной затее Савады почти спокойно. Хотя вот Сквало никак не мог понять, с чего вдруг нервничать по этому поводу. В конце концов, это япошка добровольно в петлю лезет.  
\- Да обычная она. Вообще, все эти японки на одно лицо. Ты вот красивая, – про «красивую» Сквало добавил в порыве несвойственной ему куртуазности и тут же дернулся, осознав, что за такое ему может прилететь и стаканом, например.  
\- Хм… – Занзас комплимент вроде как проигнорировала. И швыряться ничем не стала.  
Сквало заподозрил, что доброе слово приятно не только кошке, но иной раз и безжалостной убийце. Особенно, если она женщина, получившая приглашение на свадьбу самого ненавистного для себя человека.  
\- У тебя охуенные ноги! – Супербия ковал железо, пока горячо. – И глаза!   
\- Ты пидор, что ли?  
\- Чего?!  
\- Глаза… Тебе что, не нравится моя грудь? – Занзас сжала ладонями хорошо заметные под тонким хлопком полушария. Сквало тихонько присвистнул. Не прошло и двадцати лет с их встречи, и вот уже босс созрела для цветов и конфет.  
\- Нравится.  
Доказывать свое восхищение красотой Занзас Супербия предпочел действиями. Словами у него получалось хуже.

Через пару недель около празднично разукрашенного главного собора Палермо – кремовые розы изысканно оттеняли холодные серые камни – полицейские наблюдатели и редкие зеваки развлекались, глядя, как роскошные автомобили подвозят к мраморным ступеням врагов государства и общества разной, но, как правило, очень высокой степени опасности, с супругами и телохранителями.  
Выглядели враги, будто назло новому начальнику полиции – только-только из Рима, – превосходно.  
А у алтаря волновался жених.  
\- Десятый, все нормально, – у Гокудеры слегка дергался глаз, но в остальном он казался безмятежным, как те святые, что смотрели на них со старинных фресок. Или как Ямамото.  
Ямамото улыбался и ждал праздничного банкета.  
\- Хаято, а если… Я надеялся, что Занзас не придет. Может, не придет еще, а?   
\- Главное, чтобы невеста пришла, а Занзас… Ой, Десятый, я не имел в виду, что Кеко-сан может не прийти!  
\- Все нормально, Хаято, не кричи. Я знаю, что Кеко придет.   
\- В конце концов, за ней поехал Хибари, – Такеши улыбался беззаботно и невинно, как всегда, когда хотел вывести из себя Гокудеру.  
\- Ты…  
\- Тихо!   
\- Прости, Десятый.  
\- Йо, Цуна, был дурак, исправлюсь.  
\- Ничего. Главное, чтобы Занзас не устроила тут…  
\- А вон и она! – Ямамото определенно наслаждался представлением. Все-таки, он был жесток.  
А по проходу между рядами деревянных скамеек шла…   
Савада сглотнул и ощутил острое желание перекреститься, при том, что католиком он был лишь номинально. Занзас нашла способ продемонстрировать свое отношение к нему и к его статусу, ничего при этом не делая.   
Стоило всю жизнь носить штаны и мужские пиджаки, чтобы в один-единственный, но самый важный для Цуны и Кеко день эффектно оттеснить их на второй план.  
Сука.  
Сквало шел на полшага позади своей спутницы, гордо ухмыляясь и недобро поглядывая на перешептывающихся гостей. Завидуйте! – кричал его взгляд, повторяло каждое движение, твердил гордо задранный подбородок. Смотрите и знайте – этого вам не получить никогда.  
Вам не узнать, настолько ли мягка и упруга смуглая грудь, какой она кажется в низком вырезе платья, вы можете только догадываться, что скрывает черный шелк – кружевную резинку чулок или тончайшие прозрачные колготки, вам не доведется застегивать на узкой спине крошечную застежку бюстгальтера. Ничего вам не светит, господа и некоторые дамы. Женись на своей нежной фее, япошка, и дрочи ночами на эту роскошь.  
\- Савада, – Занзас величественно кивнула застывшему рядом со своими Хранителями жениху.   
\- П-прекрасно выглядите, Занзас-сан.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- В смысле… Э-э, никогда не видел вас в платье. – Савада улыбнулся, но как-то слишком бледно.  
\- И?  
\- Н-ничего. Вы…  
\- Савада, прекрати заикаться. Мусор, идем.  
Когда Занзас повернулась, направляясь к своему месту, Цуна смог оценить и вид сзади.   
\- А какая попка! Семпаю повезло.  
\- Ямамото!  
\- Что? Хаято, тебе не нравится главная варийская задница?   
\- Придурок! Простите, Десятый, этот идиот несет Бог знает что. А уже время.  
\- Вон, Рехей машет. Значит, невеста прибыла.  
\- Десятый, пора.

И много лет спустя, вспоминая собственную свадьбу, Десятый босс Вонголы проклинал варийскую фурию, так неожиданно по-женски отомстившую сопернику.  
Преследующая даже в постели с женой эротическая фантазия – невозможная, дикая, заводящая с пол-оборота – заставляла Цуну чуть ли не зубами скрипеть от ненависти и желания. Не должен любящий муж видеть на месте жены чертову суку с покрытым шрамами телом и горящими не гневом, а страстью глазами. Не должен.  
Занзас – гнев небесный. Занзас – в черном шелке. Занзас – которую целуют другие.  
Кеко удивилась, когда он подарил ей черное платье с глубоким вырезом. В конце концов, черный ей никогда не шел.  
А Цуне нравилось.

2\. Маленький Занзас и новая жизнь.  
Новая жизнь почти нравилась Занзасу. Во-первых, теперь он всегда был сыт. Во-вторых, не слышал ежедневных причитаний матери о том, как ей тяжело, и не получал подзатыльников, а то и чего похуже от ее сожителей. В-третьих, ему подарили пистолет, совсем как настоящий, а на следующий год Дон… то есть отец обещал самый-пресамый настоящий.  
Плохо только, что теперь за ним постоянно следили какие-то глупые люди в дурацких костюмах – в их квартале таких никто не носил. Из-за них выбраться из особняка, огромного, как торговый центр, возле которого он раньше ошивался с такими же босяками, было невозможно. И еще его заставляли учиться. Дон… Ну, отец даже руками всплеснул, когда Занзас сказал, что не знает букв, а цифры – только те, которые нарисованы на «денежках». Одна лира, десять лир, тысяча лир…  
Еще была эта неудобная одежда. Занзас ненавидел пиджаки, хотя все вокруг носили такие, только взрослые, конечно. В них было тесно и жарко, хотя они и пахли вкусно. Это потом Занзас узнал, что «вкусным» ему казался запах стирального порошка.  
И самое противное – ему теперь постоянно приходилось знакомиться с самыми разными дяденьками, да еще и терпеть от них всякие сюси-пуси, а некоторые еще и целоваться лезли. Фу-у!   
Его новый отец улыбался в усы, когда Занзас морщился и вырывался из чужих рук. И только головой качал, когда мальчишка демонстрировал гостям обширные знания нецензурной лексики.  
Сам Дон Тимотео никогда не лез к нему с объятиями, не называл глупыми словечками вроде «прелестный ребенок» или «маленький принц», и говорил с ним, как с взрослым. В общем, Дон Тимотео плохим не был, но вот если бы он еще разрешил пострелять из настоящего пистолета!  
Хотя однажды Занзас слышал, как тот говорил кому-то из Хранителей:  
\- Мадонна милосердна, когда-нибудь и мой звереныш меня признает.   
Тогда Занзас подумал, что огромный и глупый дог-любимец Дона опять что-нибудь выкинул. Может, на кухне всех распугал или опять розарий испоганил, доведя до инфаркта очередного садовника.   
Этот дог был слишком добрым и разбалованным, совсем ни на что ни годным, по мнению Занзаса. Не то, что доберманы, которых на территорию выпускали вечером, и которых боялись даже некоторые бойцы! Вот это были собаки!  
А дог… Зато он был большой и дурной.  
А еще он хотел подружиться с Занзасом. Не понимала глупая псина, почему все его любят, кормят вкуснятиной, гладят по пятнистой шкуре, а Занзас нет. 

…Плакать Занзас не собирался, только пыхтел и злился, отталкивая тушу раза в два тяжелее его самого. Огромная пасть – вонючая, будто пес гнили нажрался, – была совсем близко от его лица, слюнявый язык пару раз прошелся по щеке и глазам. Мерзко и даже чуть-чуть больно.  
\- Занзас! – Кто-то заметил их тихую неравную борьбу. – Что за… Мальчик, фу!!!  
Гребаный дог залаял весело, оставив свою «жертву», – ему это все было так, игра. А Занзас вытирал рукавом гадкую слизь с лица и очень жалел, что его пистолет ненастоящий. Вот он бы эту псину!  
\- Занзас, ты как? – Дон Тимотео уже стоял рядом и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Но руками не лез, хорошо. – Испугался?  
Вот еще! Какую-то собаку!  
Дог, крутившийся рядом, опять с громким лаем бросился навстречу хозяину, почему-то игравшему не с ним, а с мелким человеком. Совсем маленьким человеком, лапой пнешь – и он упадет.  
\- Тихо, мальчик.  
Мелкий человек уже не стоял на пути, только вот и хозяин играть не захотел, схватил за ошейник.  
Глупые люди.  
А Занзас стоял, ухватившись за штанину нового папы, и думал, что хорошо быть большим. Что хорошо, когда кто-то большой станет вперед, защищая от собак, людей, голода и всего-всего.  
Когда он вырастет, он будет самым большим и самым сильным, и за ним тоже будут прятаться, а он всех защитит. Он станет самым главным, и все будут бояться, а он нет. И никто-никто не будет лучше него.  
Увлеченный своими мыслями Занзас даже не заметил, как Дон Тимотео нагнулся и осторожно, как тогда, при первой встрече, провел ладонью по вихрастым волосам.  
\- Мадонна милосердна…

На следующий день рождения Занзас получил свои пистолеты.  
Очень скоро в особняке остались только доберманы – глупым жирным догам больше в нем места не было.

3\. Дино | Бьянки. Очередная шумная вечеринка Вонголы. Сидеть за разными столами, пару раз встретится взглядами.

Бьянки пила шампанское. Не то, чтобы она особенно любила сладкую шипучку, но сегодня хотелось романтики, проверенной веками. Такой уж выдался вечер: роскошные платья приглашенных синьор, оркестр, наигрывающий не пошлые попсовые баллады, а классику – спасибо братцу, – живые цветы в фарфоровых вазах навевали лиричную грусть.  
Кстати, о братце – Хаято слишком долго треплется по телефону. Что-нибудь случилось?..  
Нет, он уже танцует, улыбаясь. А вот милую девушку, слишком сильно прижимающуюся к его груди, надо будет проверить. Завтра же.  
Как удобно жить в мире, где на каждого заведено личное досье.  
Как утомительно.  
Как мерзко и привычно.  
Мукуро салютует бокалом Десятому – Савада уже давно не впадает в полуобморочное состояние, завидев собственного Хранителя тумана. Так, слегка бледнеет.  
А при виде Занзаса – зеленеет. Интересно, почему?  
\- Скучаешь, Скорпион?  
Резкий, как обычно, Сквало отодвинул стул и присел рядом – так, чтобы спина Бьянки скрывала его от любопытной публики. Ему шел смокинг и легкая утомленность во взгляде. Ну конечно, вечеринки – не его призвание.  
\- Кому пишешь?  
Супербия оторвался от экрана какой-то мелкой навороченной херни, отдаленно похожей на телефон.  
\- Контролирую миссию. Веришь, лучше бы сам…  
\- А Занзас отправил украшать вечеринку?  
\- Типа того… В смысле, какого хрена – украшать?!  
Бьянки улыбнулась, заметив, что из-за дальнего столика на них смотрит Дино Каваллоне. Пристально смотрит.  
\- Сквало?  
\- Ум?  
\- Ты же одноклассник Десятого Каваллоне?  
\- Вроде как. А что?  
\- Ничего. – Сквало все-таки удивительно непробиваем в некоторых делах. Например, любовных.  
\- Ладно, загадочная моя. – Бьянки удивленно приподняла бровь, услышав фамильярное обращение. Не были они с варийской Акулой настолько дружны. – Мои вроде справляются, можно расслабиться. Пойду-ка подцеплю шлюшку посвежее, пока всех не разобрали.  
\- Чтобы вечер не прошел зря?  
\- Что еще делать на этих занудных танцульках?  
\- Некоторые, знаешь ли, ведут так дела.  
А Дино снова смотрит. А Сквало снова не видит.  
\- Я полевой игрок, а не штабная крыса.  
\- Игрок? – Бьянки вдруг развеселилась. Вечер неожиданно становился все менее скучным. – Правда?  
\- Хочешь проверить? – Супербия явно уловил изменившееся настроение Скорпиона. Все-таки он скромничал, причисляя себя к обычным бойцам. Непростой он, совсем непростой.  
Может даже, все видит и знает.  
\- А как же шлюшки? – Бьянки чуть наклонила голову, разглядывая варийца. Точно непростой – умеет смотреть в глаза, а не пялиться на глубокое декольте и вызывающий разрез на платье.  
\- Если выбирать между булыжником и бриллиантом, я, пожалуй, предпочту бриллиант.  
Бьянки насмешливо фыркнула.  
Где-то позади нее рассмеялся Ямамото, увлекая какую-то блондинку на широкую террасу.  
Вечер был прекрасен, томен и тягуч, будто застыв в янтарном свете-смоле фонарей и свечей.  
Шампанского больше не хотелось.  
Сквало улыбался, помогая ей встать. Руки у него… Рука была теплой. Не-рука – прохладной. Металл под тонкой кожей перчатки.  
\- Поиграем, дорогой.  
Бьянки не удержалась и снова нашла взглядом Дино. Смотрит.   
И в спину смотрит, она чувствует.  
Жжет.  
Зависть и гнев.  
Желание.  
Эти игры затягивают и кружат голову, как шампанское.  
Зато нескучно.

4\. Тимотео | fem!Занзас-подросток. Узнать, что любимая дочка - лесбиянка.

В кабинете Девятого Дона Вонголы было тихо, только шелест листвы доносился из приоткрытого окна – в саду как раз отцветали апельсиновые деревья. Пахло весной, дурманящей, сладкой, бездумной, юной весной.  
Эти дни созданы для любви.  
Словно прочитав мысли Дона Тимотео – тот давно сидел, забыв про груду важных и не очень бумаг на столе – в саду ошалело защебетала какая-то птичка. Не соловей, конечно, но тоже про любовь. Наверняка.  
Просто потому, что весна.  
Дон невольно улыбнулся и прикрыл узловатыми пальцами веки. Сегодня не хотелось думать о работе, будто ему снова пятнадцать и в голове только ветер и в глазах – звезды.  
Пятнадцать, как Занзас сейчас.   
Занзас.  
Девчонка, предпочитающая драгоценным побрякушкам – пистолеты, дизайнерским нарядам – кожаные штаны с широким ремнем, клубным вечеринкам – тир в подвале старинного особняка.  
Ах да, и на поясе у нее пряжка с вызывающим «Х». И это точно не только буква.  
Дон Тимотео уже не улыбался. Он перестал улыбаться, думая о дочери – приемной дочери – когда ей исполнилось восемь с половиной. Именно тогда его малышка самолично обрезала свои смоляные локоны, в которых так красиво смотрелся белоснежный бант, и потребовала себе оружие.  
Господи, пусть девочка забудет о своем злосчастном желании, не быть ей наследницей, не быть ей Десятой… Пусть она откажется, он же не хочет убивать ее – а для нее это будет как смерть.  
Пусть она влюбится, выйдет замуж, родит ему внуков и будет навещать его, старенького, в этом особняке, щебетать какие-нибудь женские благоглупости о цветах и платьях, детях и муже…  
Жаль, что этого никогда не будет.  
Дон Тимотео встал, в который раз пообещав себе заказать нормальное офисное кресло – мягкое и удобное, не то что это резное антикварное чудовище, которое он унаследовал от Седьмого.   
Восьмая предпочитала вести дела на бегу и на уютных диванах. Умная была женщина.  
Занзас бы толику бабкиного здравомыслия.  
\- Девочка-девочка… – Дон Тимотео вздохнул, представив, как его дочка с непроницаемым лицом бьет по картонным мишеням – и это сейчас, когда весеннее солнце манит на пляж или в тенистую прохладу парка.  
В подвал путь неблизкий, кое-где приходится пригибаться – Восьмая а свое время не разрешила расширять старинные коридоры из нештукатуреного камня, зато понастроила в них изрядное количество ловушек, безотказно действовавших по сей день.  
Занзас проводила в этих мрачных сводах долгие часы, может из-за этого у нее такой отвратительный характер?  
Камни, сырость и звуки выстрелов – разве это для балованных папиных дочек?   
Выстрелы… Дон Тимотео замер у стальных дверей. Почему не слышно этих бесконечных залпов? Занзас увлеченно экспериментировала с собственным Пламенем, в тире всегда грохотало, как на артиллерийских учениях.  
Девятый осторожно взялся за ручку и толкнул дверь. Тишина, почти полная, только...  
Дон Тимотео был не настолько стар, чтобы не помнить, какие глупые звуки издают, целуясь, люди. И как одежда шуршит, когда ее нетерпеливо тянут с плеч, и как стонут от удовольствия.  
Кто?! Кто посмел с его девочкой?!  
\- Занзас!!! Зан…зас…  
У его дочери красивая задница – округлая, парни от таких без ума, – а талия тонка, будто сжата корсетом. Эту тонкость подчеркивает рука – узкая девичья рука, вцепившаяся в белую рубашку Занзас, пока вторая зарывается в короткие черные волосы.  
И губы у Занзас припухлые и яркие, как всегда бывает от страстных поцелуев, и эти губы кривятся в злой ухмылке, когда она оборачивается, не выпуская из объятий свою… свою…  
Дон Тимотео не может придумать нужного слова, чтобы хоть как-то окрестить еще не успевшую испугаться, разомлевшую – это слишком заметно, – потерявшуюся в ласках девушку. Беленькую, худенькую, в синем платье прислуги.  
\- Что тебе надо?  
Занзас груба и дерзка. Даже не смутилась – ни тени стыда.  
Кажется, ей даже нравится, что ее непристойные шашни раскрылись.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой. – Хорошо, что за сорок лет во главе Вонголы он научился сохранять лицо в любой ситуации. Даже когда твоя пятнадцатилетняя дочь нагло смеется и вызывающе гладит свою… подружку по обнаженной груди.  
Уволить девку. Немедленно. Отдать бойцам, пусть…  
Хотя нет. Она не виновата, а Занзас все равно. Ей даже понравится. Она любит, когда из-за нее добродушный папочка превращается в чудовище.  
\- Занзас, в мой кабинет. Сейчас.  
Послушалась. Хотя, скорее всего, ей просто интересно, до какой степени раздражения и гнева она довела отца.  
\- Я забуду все, что видел. Но это не должно повториться.  
\- Хм?  
\- Занзас, я сказал. Никогда.  
\- Ну, попробуй меня заставить, – она почти скалится, надменно скрестив руки на еще неразвитой подростковой груди.   
\- Занзас!  
\- Я хочу трахать девок и буду их трахать.  
\- Замолчи! Иначе я…  
Дон Тимотео чувствует, как колотится его сердце. За окном его кабинета все так же отчаянно поет неведомая птица.  
\- Что ты сделаешь, старик?  
Господи, она моя кара, мое наказание… Моя маленькая девочка.  
\- Ты губишь себя.  
\- Вот еще.  
\- Это неправильно. Мерзко.   
Снова хохочет:  
\- Ты поэтому и не женился? Женщины для тебя омерзительны? Папочка, у меня для тебя плохие новости: ты – гей.  
\- Да как ты смеешь?!  
Что она… Терпение, терпение! Она провоцирует. Она хищница и хочет убивать.  
\- Я хочу и смею. Мне нравятся женщины. Я не хочу раздвигать ноги перед придурками, которым повезло родиться с членом.  
\- Занзас…  
Занзас уже не смеется. Ей наскучила ссора – у него опять не хватило решимости остановить расправляющую черные крылья фурию.  
\- Не делай этого, доченька.  
Зевает. Пальцы – на пистолетах.  
\- Не еби мне мозги. Если что – я в тире.  
Когда-нибудь она станет достаточно решительна, чтобы выстрелить в него.  
И она никогда не приедет к нему в гости. С внуками.  
А птица все щебечет, хотя весна сегодня закончилась. Может быть, навсегда.

5\. Дино | fem!Скуало. «Ты всё равно уйдёшь к нему».

Ромарио иногда казалось, что он может все. Не то, чтобы он был всемогущ, как Господь Бог, но все же.   
Он мог вытирать сопли ревущему маленькому Дино… то есть, конечно, Десятому Дону Каваллоне. Да, вытирать сопли и слезы пятилетнему Дону, рассказывать ему старые сказки, в которых предателей убивали, врагов тоже убивали, кровных врагов убивали с особой жестокостью, а принцы женились на прекрасных принцессах. И не вина Ромарио, что мальчишку больше интересовали сказки про горшочки с золотом, а когда он подрос – сочинения Адама Смита.  
Ромарио мог писать за него рефераты и прочие школьные опусы, прикрывать нечастые «самоволки», делать вид, что не замечает, каким хмурым или, наоборот, неестественно веселым иногда приезжал на каникулы Дино. Нет ничего хуже, чем быть наследником захиревшей Семьи, особенно если ее прошлое блистало богатством и славой.  
Еще он мог доставить пьяного босса, а вернее, его почти бесчувственное тело, с первой университетской попойки до родового особняка, мог избавить парня от проблем с залетевшей шлюшкой – да так, чтобы слишком щепетильный мальчишка ничего не узнал, мог достать деньги, необходимые для первых финансовых махинаций, в которых разбирался только сам Дино и еще пара следователей – правда, доказать что-либо у них не хватало ни ума, ни храбрости. Да и бессребрениками они не были.  
Ромарио мог быть нянькой, убийцей, жилеткой, в которую уютно поплакаться, каменной стеной, за которой легко спрятаться, а главное – человеком, за которого Десятый босс Каваллоне порвет глотку любому.   
Ромарио был и сокровищем, и стерегущим его драконом. Дино был и драконом, и пещерой с золотом, которую Ромарио не даст разграбить.   
Ромарио мог быть счастлив. Но не был.  
Счастье? Счастливые не улыбаются натужно, когда им рассказывают «о Ней».  
Счастливые не радуются, слыша, что Она выбрала другого, влюбившись, как раньше влюбилась в меч.  
Какое тут счастье, если его Дон с побелевшими губами слушает доклад осведомителя – и впервые Ромарио слышит ласково-жуткое слово «Колыбель».  
Он не мог быть счастливым, когда Дино срывается с приема у старого лиса Зануцци – важнейшего, как первый бал для дебютанки, – и летит, сломя голову, в маленькую гостиницу на берегу моря. Потом было еще много таких гостиниц, роскошных отелей, а то и просто встреч на пустынной дороге – под звездами и матово-белой луной.  
Однажды он видел Ее голой, и была она худой, какой-то ломкой и совсем не красивой. Она курила, стоя около мраморных балконных перил, и не замечала спрятавшегося в ночной темноте Ромарио. А может просто не считала нужным обращать внимание на какую-то там мелкую пешку. Ведь кто он для этой девки? Всего лишь водитель, слуга и нянька ее любовника.  
Дым от ее сигареты поднимался к бархатно-черному небу, свет из открытых дверей вычерчивал все мускулы на узкой спине и ямочки над ягодицами. Дино тоже вышел на балкон, на секунду закрыв ее от света, – яркой ядовитой искрой сверкнул в темноте огонек сигареты.   
Она – обнаженная, равнодушная, искалеченная. Он – так и не успевший снять рубашку, брюки, даже бабочку. Неравнодушный. Совсем нет.  
В руках Дино – махровый гостиничный халат, который он не осмеливается набросить на надменно расправленные плечи. Из его объятий она даже не выскальзывает – просто отпихивает костлявым локтем и то ли смеется, то ли матерится, то ли рычит свое «Вра-ай».  
Дино отступает.  
Сквало докуривает и бросает окурок вниз, почти под ноги Ромарио. Когда она поворачивается, в резком электрическом свете, падающем из комнаты, он видит ее маленькие острые груди, плоский живот и белые волосы на лобке. Впрочем, все это тут же поглощает ревнивый мрак.  
Они оба скрываются в спальне и Ромарио может только представить, что вытворяет сейчас белобрысая сучка, занзасова подстилка, с его Доном.  
И так – из года в год; часы, дни и ночи складываются в восемь не самых счастливых лет.  
И где-то в глухой бездне этих лет Ромарио наблюдает, спрятавшись за портьерами, как Дино в одиночестве пьет и шепчет, глядя в никуда: «Ты всё равно уйдёшь к нему».  
И она ушла. Конечно же ушла, забыв и мраморный балкон, и неуютный уют гостиниц, и Дино.   
Ромарио не всесилен – он не мог заставить босса тоже забыть Ее.  
А еще он не мог погасить в душе смутную злую радость, когда его Дино бросил в огонь – специально растопил камин в разгар июльской жары – единственную фотографию, где он и Сквало были вместе.   
Правда фотографию он вытащил почти сразу – только край обгорел.  
Ну что ж, это ведь только начало.  
Ромарио хочет быть счастливым. Он может быть счастливым.  
Он может все, пусть ему только так кажется.

6\. Занзас воспитывает ребёнка погибшего в бою Скуало. «Будешь у меня "мелким мусором"».

Дочка у Сквало была прехорошенькая – вся в папашу. Волосы, правда, до попы не доставали. Маленькая еще.  
Пять лет, из которых четыре – круглая сирота. Четыре года с тех пор, как Вария стала сиротой наполовину.  
\- Папа!  
Малявка заглянула в приоткрытую дверь – белые пальчики на темном дереве кажутся совсем тонкими. У Сквало пальцы на руках были мозолистые, вечно в каких-то ожогах и царапинах. Да и было их – своих – всего пять.  
\- Пап, а можно?..  
Сквало никогда не спрашивал – влетал, хлопнув дверью на весь особняк, и орал благим матом. Мусор.  
И на колени к нему никогда не забирался. Не прижимался белобрысой головой к груди, не вздыхал довольно, не пах молоком и детским шампунем.  
\- Пап, а что ты делаешь?  
И отчеты Сквало готовил сам, а не рисовал на них длиннокудрых принцесс с глазами-звездочками. Ладно, Леви перепишет.  
\- Папа, а мы поедем на выходные на пляж? А можно тогда с дядей Такеши?  
Еще один придурок. Мусор. Девчонку совсем разбалует.  
Будто бы никто не догадывается, кто соплюшке меч подарил. И не убил он этого улыбчивого только потому, что увидел, как мелкая носится с железкой – хорошо, хоть с тупым лезвием! – по коридорам, как спит, обнимая ножны.  
Лучше бы в куклы играла. Что там Сквало твердил? Кружева и католическая школа?  
\- Пап, а хочешь, я покажу, как меня дядя Такеши научил?   
Этот научит. Жалко, что малявка не любит пистолеты, а то бы он сам…  
\- Ой, а тут порвалось.  
Всего лишь платье. Кружевное, как мусор и хотел.  
\- Пап, а ты меня любишь?  
\- Сильно-сильно?  
\- Сильнее всех на свете? Вот в десять тысяч сотен миллиардов раз сильнее, чем всех?  
Не люблю, нет. Всего лишь обычная девчонка, каких десять тысяч сотен миллиардов на Земле. И к себе взял только потому, что мусор заслужил эту малость. Еще одна обуза.  
\- Пап, я тебя тоже люблю.  
Опять уснула в его кресле.   
И нечего Луссурии улыбаться – хочет босс сам девчонку в постель отнести, вот и отнесет. А няньку-долбоебку пристрелить надо.  
В штабе Варии темно – включено только дежурное освещение, время уже за полночь. Чудовищное здание, в котором роскошь – барокко, мать его, рококо – соседствует с безликой функциональностью кабинетов, больше подошедших бы офису какой-нибудь крупной компании. А еще казармы и полные оружия тайники.   
И в комнате с окнами в сад – кружева, куклы и фотография Сквало на столе, рядом с пластмассовыми девчачьими сокровищами и флаконом с тальком.  
\- Спи.  
Люблю тебя.   
Сквало.


End file.
